Sexo y vitalidad
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape sobrevive a la moderdura de Nagini y necesita de la ayuda de Hermione para subsistir. ¿Pero qué sucede cuando éste tipo de ayuda implica un poco de sexo?
1. Prólogo

Bueno, aquí estamos con la reestructuración de este fan fic. Lo voy a escribir como sucede en mi cabeza, en verdad. Espero que les guste y les vuelvo a dejar besos y cariños.

A/N: Sé que Fanfiction tiene una estricta política acerca del _"sexo"_ , así que trataré de usar la terminología menos... yo diría… malsonante.

Prólogo: La propuesta.

A pesar de haberme enfrentado a la oscuridad y haber sobrevivido, en aquel momento me sentía un poco incómoda bajo el escrutinio de la profesora McGonagall, del retrato de Albus Dumbledore y el de Phineas Nigellus.

Había recibido una carta de parte de la nueva directora y por el tono en el mensaje, tenía que ser algo muy grave, debido a su urgente insistencia de verme tan pronto como fuese posible. Apenas entré en la habitación, la profesora McGonagall evitó mi mirada y a pesar de que intentó sonreírme, pude notar que le costó mucho esfuerzo. Más de lo acostumbrado en ella.

\- Siéntate, Hermione. _Por favor…_

Sus manos temblaban un poco en cuanto señaló la silla frente a su escritorio, pero traté de ignorarlo y convencerme de que simplemente se trataba de la edad y todo el estrés post guerra que habíamos sufrido todos. Tan pronto me senté frente a su escritorio, la profesora McGonagall se dispuso a alzar su varita y jamás la había visto dudar de esa forma. Casi se le cayó de las manos, pero finalmente consiguió hacer aparecer una charola de plata con una tetera, un azucarero de porcelana tanto como la tetera, un pequeño plato con galletas de miel y jengibre, y dos tazas con motivos escoceses circundándolas completamente.

Se conjuró un incómodo silencio y de pronto se quedó allí de pie, como petrificada. Arquee una de mis cejas ante su ligera ausencia y al parecer funcionó para que la profesora volviera en sí finalmente y rodeara su escritorio hasta sentarse frente a mí.

\- ¿Té? – me preguntó, tras un breve intercambio de miradas entre ella y los cuadros que colgaban a su alrededor. No me apetecía beber nada en una circunstancia así, pero pensé que lo más educado era aceptarlo.

\- Sólo un poco, gracias. Dos cucharadas de azúcar nada más.

La profesora asintió sin decir una sola palabra y con tan sólo mover una de sus manos, la tetera hizo lo que le pedí y muy pronto tuve frente a mis ojos, una taza con té negro humeante y un par de galletas, perfectamente acomodadas en mi plato.

Se escuchó el incómodo tintineo de su taza contra su plato, mientras ella intentaba beber su té, pero desistió de inmediato y al parecer muy estresada como para continuar callando.

\- Lo lamento, Hermione, pero siento que no puedo continuar así.

\- _¿Eh?_ – pregunté, soplando mi taza suavemente y tratando de mantener la calma. - ¿Le pasa algo, profesora McGonagall? Jamás le había visto tan estresada.

\- _No es un tópico fácil de discutir, Hermione._ _–_ dio un suspiro largo y profundo, mirando una vez más en dirección de los retratos y no estaba segura si esperaba ser interrumpida por alguno de ellos o si buscaba apoyo antes de hablar.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – dije, colocando mi taza sobre el plato junto a las galletas y dándome cuenta de que no podría dar ni un solo sorbo, hasta saber la verdad. Su labio inferior temblaba tanto, que tenía miedo de que su tensión se desplomara durante nuestro encuentro y se desmayara en medio del despacho.

\- Como me imagino que comprenderás… apenas nos estamos recuperando de la terrible guerra que nos vimos obligados a luchar.

\- _Sí…_ \- le respondí, mirando a mí alrededor. Dándome cuenta de los destrozos que el pasado nos había dejado y sus cicatrices.

\- _Y quizá también sepas, que algunos sobrevivimos a duras penas_.

\- Así es. He oído que Bill y Fleur tendrán un hijo y Bill ha… _tenido_ , ciertas inseguridades con respecto a si será mitad licántropo.

\- Sí pero… además de eso. – añadió, moviendo una de sus manos y como si quisiera acabar con aquella charla que al parecer, nos distraía de nuestro punto. – _Hay otros a quienes… no les va tan bien como debiera, tras acabar la guerra._

\- Me temo que no comprendo. ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo grave, profesora McGonagall?

Se mordió el labio por minutos que me parecieron eternos y antes de que insistiera, el profesor Dumbledore en su retrato, decidió continuar.

\- Se trata de Severus, señorita Granger. – despegué los labios para opinar, pero volví a cerrarlos a último minuto y al darme cuenta de que el profesor me miraba fijamente, a través de sus gafas de media luna, como si tratara de decirme que no había espacio para las respuestas y que debía escuchar atentamente, antes de saltar en conclusiones. – Creo que comprenderás, el gran esfuerzo que conlleva sobrevivir a la mordedura de una serpiente como lo es Nagini. Que Severus consiguiera burlar a la muerte, es otro ejemplo de que a pesar de haber tenido una larga vida de sufrimiento, las buenas acciones siempre serán recompensadas. Gracias a Severus, Harry está vivo, usted está viva señorita Granger. La mayor parte de la comunidad está viva gracias a él, pero me temo que Voldemort no pensaba marcharse sin dejar su huella en nuestro mundo.

\- _¿Acaso nos dejó algo más? –_ me atreví a preguntar, con un tono de voz sarcástico. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser, además de las innumerables muertes y daños materiales? Antiquísimas estructuras que contaban la historia de toda una vida, así como Hogwarts.

\- _Me temo que sí, señorita Granger._ Nagini no era una serpiente como cualquier otra y me imagino que ya lo sabe. Sus enormes fauces, desgarraron la piel de Severus y como cualquier otro ser humano, iba a morir desangrado.

\- Pero se salvó. Director, ¿cuál es el punto?

\- La mordida de Nagini y su veneno, tienen un efecto muy diferente al de una serpiente común y corriente. En vez de matar a su víctima en cuestiones de segundos o tal vez minutos, el efecto de éste es progresivo e involucra un dolor insoportable.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo exactamente? Quiero decir, no quiero sonar como si no me importara, pero sigo sin comprender la razón para haberme citado y que estemos teniendo esta conversación.

\- _Quizá debería ser Severus quien se lo explicara, señorita Granger…_

\- Deja que se marche, no tiene por qué saberlo.

Finalmente la figura alta y negra del profesor Snape, que se encontraba junto a la ventana y quien había permanecido allí sin decir una sola palabra, se movió y como un enorme murciélago de grandes alas, pasó rápidamente a mí alrededor. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros del viejo pensadero que Albus había conservado en su despacho, mirando su tranquila y plateada agua.

\- ¡Pero si la señorita Granger es la indicada para…!

\- ¿Indicada para qué? – pregunté de inmediato, levantándome y caminando hasta detenerme a escasos centímetros del profesor. Continuaba dándome la espalda y sus hombros se mantenían rígidos, con sus manos sobre el pensadero y aparentemente ejerciendo presión sobre la vasija. No tardé en darme cuenta de que se sentía muy incómodo con la situación. - ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunté, dándome la vuelta para mirar al retrato del director y a la profesora McGonagall a su vez.

\- La mordida de Nagini, es capaz de consumir la vitalidad de aquellos a quienes consigue atacar. Pero no es un proceso simple, en el que Severus perderá las energías para continuar su día a día, hasta morir. Resulta un dolor intenso que nada ni nadie podrá detener, a menos que…

\- _¿A menos que qué…?_

\- Existe una sola forma de detenerlo, señorita Granger. – el profesor Snape ni siquiera se dio la vuelta al decirlo, así que supuse que tenía que ser algo muy grave y que le causaba una obvia vergüenza como para evitar verme a la cara. – Un viejo libro que encontré en la sección prohibida, dice que es necesario que… - hizo una breve pausa y su voz se sintió ligeramente restringida. Como si le costara respirar. – Tenga relaciones con una joven mujer, que esté dispuesta a entregarse a mí para sellar la maldición. Aunque el libro no especifica por cuánto tiempo.

Sentí que mi alma descendió hasta mis pies y supe que empalidecí violentamente y que un fuerte tremor recorrió mi cuerpo por completo.

\- ¿¡Y por qué soy yo la más adecuada!? – dije, mirándolos a todos con cierto desasosiego. - ¿Eso qué significa?

\- Creímos que usted sería la única, señorita Granger, capaz de ayudarlo… - se atrevió a decir la profesora, sonrojándose de pronto. – Pensamos que con toda la lealtad que le ha demostrado a la Orden del Fénix y a la causa, no tendría problemas en aceptar.

\- ¡Pues supuso mal! ¿Es que acaso tomaron la decisión sin consultarme siquiera?

\- La señorita Granger tiene razón, Minerva. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, de seguro habrá otra solución mejor.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no la hay! Hemos leído centenares de libros y no hay nada tan eficaz como ese contrato.

\- _¿Contrato?_

\- _El libro especifica que una vez que la mujer o el hombre, involucrado en el conjuro, decide entregarse voluntariamente, debe formalizarse un contrato en el que las dos partes consumirán el hechizo, siempre y cuando sea estrictamente necesario, sin importar el lugar, la hora o el día._

\- ¿ _"Siempre y cuando sea necesario"_? ¿¡Y eso qué significa!?

\- Todavía no lo sé, pero supongo que se refiere a que no podremos… hacerlo a no ser que sea necesario.

\- ¿Hacer qué cosa según usted?

\- Debo… - volvió a inspirar, haciendo gran esfuerzo para hablar. – Estimularla a tal punto en el que alcance a tener un orgasmo y yo pueda… - el profesor se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se mesó el cabello un par de veces. – Beber su _"esencia"._

\- ¿¡A qué demonios se refiere con eso!?

\- _Sexo oral, señorita Granger. A eso me refiero…_

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – me sonrojé furiosamente, de camino a la puerta del despacho. - ¿¡Es que acaso se han vuelto locos!? ¿Cómo creen que podría hacer algo así? ¡Yo…!

\- Asumo que lo dice puesto que todavía es virgen, señorita Granger. – la voz del director, me detuvo en seco y en cuanto estuve a punto de marcharme. Sentí que de sonrojarme más, me desmayaría de la impresión.

Al igual que la profesora McGonagall.

\- Hermione, por favor piénsalo. ¡Eres la única que sería capaz de hacerlo! Nadie más podría enfrentar la tempestad como tú y superarlo estoicamente. Severus podría morir…

\- _Deja que se marche, Minerva. No tiene por qué hacerlo si no quiere. Debe entregarse a mí, voluntariamente. De otra forma, el conjuro no funcionará._

\- ¡Pero si es perfecta! _Es virgen, joven y…_

\- ¡YA BASTA! ¡No hable de mí como si no estuviera en esta habitación! – suspiré pesadamente y caminé de vuelta hasta la silla, para sentarme e intentar calmarme. Me llevé una mano hasta la cara y restregué mi rostro un par de veces. – Profesor Snape, sea sincero y explíqueme exactamente lo que se supone debemos hacer.

\- El hechizo en cuestión, deberá provenir de los labios y la varita de la mujer u hombre que se entregue voluntariamente al enfermo. No podrá ofrecer resistencia, sin importar lo que haga y…

\- _¿Y qué, profesor?_

\- _Tendrá que perder su virginidad conmigo._ Parte de su contrato significa total sumisión a mi persona, señorita Granger. Y la única forma de que así sea, es que ambos perdamos la virginidad… juntos. – su voz se convirtió en un débil susurro y la mía, se perdió en los confines de mi garganta por unos minutos.

\- _¿Y qué sucederá si me niego?_

\- _Moriré, señorita Granger._ Sentiré un terrible dolor, que ninguna poción podrá sanar, ningún mago. Y moriré.

\- _Es nuestra única salida…_ señorita Granger. – insistió el profesor Dumbledore y me encontré entre la espada y la pared.

\- _Yo… -_ tartamudee un poco, mientras intentaba hablar. – _Está bien…. ¡pero nadie debe enterarse!_


	2. ¿Una cita?

Bueno, ojalá y les guste. Ya saben que cualquier cosa pueden seguir los canales regulares y comentar o pueden unirse a mi grupo personal MariSeverusFF o simplemente si tienen whatsapp y desean algo más personal (dentro de lo que cabe), escribirme un mensaje privado y añadiré sus números.

Capítulo 1: ¿Una cita?

De tantas vueltas que daba la mirada del profesor Snape, la profesora McGonagall comenzaba a temer que sus ojos terminaran saliéndose de sus cuencas. No dejaba de seguir cada uno de sus movimientos casi sin parpadear y con el entrecejo fruncido en una expresión que claramente decía algo como:

" _¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?"_

\- Deja de verme como si me hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza de repente y ayúdame a mover estos libros del escritorio.

\- Si están allí ha de ser por alguna razón, ¿no te parece?

\- Como sea, es importante que este lugar esté limpio y ordenado. ¡Tiene que dar la mejor de las impresiones posibles!

\- ¿Qué acaso viene el ministro de magia en persona?

\- Peor aún, mi querido Severus. Peor aún.

\- ¿Qué demonios puede ser peor que una visita del ministerio de magia?

\- Una cita, Severus. Una cita con Hermione Granger.

De todas las estupideces que había tenido que escuchar a lo largo de su vida _(la mayoría provenientes de Neville Longbottom)_ , esa era la ganadora.

\- ¿Y por qué piensas que alguien como yo, tendría una cita con Granger?

\- Ese es el punto Severus. Necesitaremos prácticamente de un milagro, para que la señorita Granger tenga una cita con alguien como tú.

No supo si ofenderse con el simple hecho de que Minerva lo considerara tan detestable como para no ser capaz de tener una cita con Hermione Granger o si debía ofenderse con la idea de que la mujer estuviera redecorando su despacho, para tener una cita con una joven a la cual le duplicaba la edad y sobre la cual no tenía ni una pizca de interés.

Sostuvo una importantísima poción en la que había estado trabajando durante horas, apenas y con un par de dedos, al momento en el que la jefa de Gryffindor la tomaba prácticamente de forma muy descuidada de su escritorio y sin siquiera mirar atrás, pensando soltarla creyendo que estaba cerca de la pequeña mesa que tenía junto a un par de sillones y cercano a su vieja chimenea sin uso alguno.

\- ¡Para ya antes de que rompas algo! – exclamó prácticamente abrazando celosamente la pócima, como si fuera una parte vital de su cuerpo. Un brazo o una pierna

\- No es mi culpa que tengas este lugar hecho un desastre y tan frío y oscuro. ¡Necesitas un ambiente cálido e invitante, si quieres que el contrato se cumpla con éxito.

 _¡MALDICIÓN! ¡ERA ESO! ¡EL ENDEMONIADO CONTRATO!_

\- ¡La señorita Granger y yo, no nos acostaremos juntos! ¡Eso ni siquiera lo pienses!

\- Es el único recurso que tienes para sobrevivir. Y conociéndote como te conozco, por supuesto, estoy segura de que lo arruinarás con tus _inteligentísimos_ comentarios (a Severus le dio la impresión de que estuvo buscando la palabra menos hiriente para referirse a sus sarcasmos, por un par de minutos), así que tengo que estar preparada con un plan de respaldo. Si ambos perderán la virginidad, tiene que tratarse de un momento muy especial. O al menos para la señorita Granger.

\- Por supuesto que será especial. Perderá la virginidad con un hombre que le dobla la edad, que es tan horrible como un troll y al que no tolera tener cerca ni cinco minutos. Y por supuesto que yo tampoco la tolero a ella.

\- ¡Ah! Pero no dijiste que era _tan horrible como un troll._

El profesor Snape sintió que sus mejillas hervían ante un sentimiento al que no estaba realmente acostumbrado. Se ruborizó desde el cuello y hasta la última raíz de los cabellos, aunque agradeció que Minerva estuviera distraída en mirar a su alrededor y decidir si quizá utilizar su varita para volarlo todo y empezar de cero o si existía algún hechizo que pudiera mejorar aquel deprimente ambiente.

\- ¡De cualquier manera! – la vena de su sien, palpitaba de una forma tan desagradable que pensó tendría vida propia y expresaría su propia opinión al respecto. – Lo que menos querrá la señorita Granger, es tener una cita conmigo, sin importar cuántos arreglos intentes hacer en mi despacho. ¡Estoy seguro de que mientras hablamos, tendrá un sinfín de excusas preparadas!

\- Ella aceptó ayudarte y dudo mucho que se eche para atrás, Severus.

\- Sólo lo dijo por la presión del momento y puesto que tanto Albus como tú, no dejaban de insistir. Ya tuvo una noche completa para pensarlo mejor y a decir verdad, si yo fuese ella, también lo pensaría mejor. Sin importar quién sea su pareja actual, si el descerebrado de Weasley o el _Soy- El – Elegido- Potter_ , a pesar de que la guerra ya haya terminado, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente perdería su virginidad con alguien que valiese la pena. No con un moribundo esperpento como yo.

\- ¿Lo ves? Ese es tu problema. Hay que trabajar en tu imagen un poco y te aseguro que te verás tan presentable como cualquiera. Tienes un problema de auto imagen, es todo.

\- ¿TÚ CREES? – preguntó en voz alta, bajando un poco el cuello de su túnica y enseñándole la cicatriz que la mordida de Nagini le había dejado y tan pronto se había dado la vuelta para mirarlo.

\- Estoy segura de que en medio del acto, eso será lo que menos le importe. Además, de seguro estará distraída con otras cosas…

No supo si lo entendió correctamente, pero no pudo evitar arquear una de sus cejas ante semejante comentario. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir? ¿Qué simplemente iban a desnudarse y meterse a la cama como si nada?

\- No sé qué retorcida idea tengas en mente, Minerva, pero de ninguna manera me desvestiré en la cama y mucho menos la señorita Granger. Antes muerto…

\- Pues la forma en que lo hagan no me concierne, pero lo importante es que lo hagan. De ello depende tu vida. No hay otra forma, tú mismo lo dijiste. Leímos todos los libros que pudimos, durante semanas y sólo esa pócima es lo suficientemente fuerte como para contrarrestar los efectos del potente veneno de Nagini y los efectos que conlleva su mordedura en tu cuello. Intentamos cerrarla con puntos muggles y se disolvieron. Intentamos toda clase de terapias y no funcionó.

\- Hasta morir suena tentador, que tener que forzar a alguien a acostarse conmigo para salvarme la vida. Piénsalo, Minerva, después de todo lo que les he hecho mientras eran tan solo unos niños, ¿crees que les importaría si vivo o muero?

\- No puedo mentir y debo admitir que has sido un imbécil durante años. – la mujer hizo una breve pausa para agregar. – Y lo sigues siendo, pero no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo y tendremos que trabajar con lo que tenemos. Y hacer milagros, eso es seguro. – dio una gran inspiración, colocando sus manos sobre su cadera. – Y ahora deberías tomar un buen baño, mientras yo decido qué deberían cenar. Quizá un plato de pasta muy elegante, con un buen vino y un exquisito postre que la haga muy feliz.

Despegó los labios con la intensión de quejarse, pero al parecer la mujer ni siquiera prestaba atención a su persona y continuaba dando suaves toques con su varita alrededor del despacho, conjurando floreros con fragantes rosas y sacudiendo el polvo de los cojines. Ni en un millón de años tomaría un baño para agradarle a alguien como Hermione Granger.

\- Y por favor utiliza éste champú. Huele a duraznos. – de la nada, que era mucho decir, una botella de color crema apareció en una de las manos de la jefa de Gryffindor. – Y tiene un jabón humectante que le hace juego. Para que tengas la piel suave, al momento de tocarla. De seguro tienes la piel reseca y escamosa, ya que ni siquiera pasas un par de minutos en el sol, sin creer que echarás humo y te derretirás.

\- No soy un vampiro…

\- Pero no dejas de darnos esa impresión.

¡Oh Merlín! ¡En qué demonios se había metido! ¿Por qué diablos había sobrevivido?


	3. ¿Una cita? II

Capítulo 2: ¿Una cita? II

La segunda vez que visité el castillo y toqué a la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones, me encontré con una habitación débilmente iluminada por candelabros y con un hombre al que estaba acostumbrada a ver completamente vestido de negro, de cabeza a pies, ligeramente ruborizado hasta la punta de la nariz, con el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo y con un traje muy elegante.

 _Verde oscuro._

El despacho ya no lucía tan intimidante como antes y los desagradables tarros con animales suspendidos en sustancias viscosas, parecían haberse esfumado por arte de magia. Una mesa en el centro, parecía preparada para una cena y de inmediato pensé que estaba por tener una cita con mi ex profesor de pociones.

 _Sentí un desagradable escalofrío, recorrer todo mi cuerpo._

\- ¿Piensa pasar o se quedará allí toda la noche? – la irritada voz del profesor Snape, rompió con el incómodo silencio del momento y mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí, tuve la sensación de que el profesor se sentía tan nervioso como yo.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – creía que la profesora McGonagall había dicho que debía salvarle la vida y sin embargo, parecía que estaba en medio de una clásica escena romántica.

\- _Nada…_ \- dijo en un murmullo, con los dientes apretados y sin siquiera mirarme. Mantenía la mirada fija sobre el candelabro en el centro de la mesa, cuyas velas comenzaban a derretirse y a formar pequeñas gotas de cera en los alrededores. Debía haber estado preparándolo durante horas y eso explicaba su rostro sudoroso y más pálido que de costumbre. Excepto por el tenue rubor que subía desde su cuello y continuaba tiñendo su rostro y hasta la punta de su ganchuda nariz.

\- _Pues_ , para no ser _nada…_ la mesa está muy bien decorada y todo el lugar se ve muy limpio y ordenado.

\- _Siempre lo está. –_ sentí el tono de irritación en su voz y carraspee suavemente para aclararlo:

\- _Menos desagradable, sin todos esos frascos colgando por todas partes y ese aire de encontrarte en una prisión._ – respondí con el mismo nivel de sarcasmo y comencé a creer que si las miradas pudieran manifestarse físicamente, en aquel momento nos estaríamos arrojando dagas con los ojos.

\- Como sea…- la voz mordaz del profesor, comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más y más gutural y a medida que perdía la paciencia. - ¿Va a sentarse a cenar o no?

 _¿Es que acaso íbamos a cenar?_

\- Usted nunca pierde su encanto, profesor. – le dije con una falsa sonrisa y tras esperar unos cortos segundos en los que pensé que al menos tendría la delicadeza de apartar la silla de la mesa, para que me sentara, suspiré de frustración y lo hice yo misma, sentándome y cruzándome de brazos frente a él. _"¡Qué caballero!"_

\- ¿Para qué la cena? Si piensa que con esto, mejorará el hecho de que tenga que acostarme con un hombre que no conozco, el cual no me agrada y que me dobla la edad, en unas benditas mazmorras, entonces está equivocado…

\- _No lo haremos ésta noche, señorita Granger._

\- _¿Ah no?_

\- No. Primero hay muchas cosas que tengo que explicarle.

\- ¿Y para eso necesitaba redecorar todo el lugar y a sí mismo? – arquee una de mis cejas y me di cuenta de que el profesor había cerrado los ojos, negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Al parecer, Minerva tenía la absurda idea de que debíamos tener una especie de cita. Que solucionaría los problemas y abriría una canal de comunicación. O que al menos, lo haría un poco más tolerable.

\- _¿Y qué se supone que debe hacer tolerable, profesor?_

\- Me imaginó que recuerda que pasé meses enteros en San Mungo y luego en la enfermería de la escuela, antes de poder valerme por mí mismo. O lo suficiente como para poder enseñar a duras penas.

\- Sí. _¿Y?..._

\- Leí cada libro que pude pero la serpiente del señor tenebroso, no era una serpiente cualquiera. Al ser un horcrux tenía poderes que una serpiente común, por supuesto que no tiene. Su veneno es altamente corrosivo y sin importar cómo intentaran cerrar la herida, siempre volvía a abrirse. Por ahora se encuentra contenida, gracias a un pequeño experimento que me vi forzado a realizar sobre mí mismo.

\- ¿Qué clase de experimento? – por más que así lo quise, no pude apartar mi vista de su cuello y de la cicatriz que se encontraba apenas vendada bajo las túnicas que llevaba puestas.

\- Decidí… - su voz se escuchaba un poco más rasposa de lo habitual y asumí que sus cuerdas vocales habían sufrido un serio daño, aunque nada me había preparado para lo que estaba a punto de decir. – Tomé la decisión de sacrificar mis cuerdas vocales y encapsular la maldición en ellas.

\- ¿Entonces cómo es que aún puede hablar?

\- No funcionará por mucho y muy pronto la maldición, su veneno, se esparcirá por el resto de mi cuerpo y me matará.

\- _¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?_

\- Hay una poción y un hechizo, que trabajando juntos, pueden crear una poderosa magia capaz de salvarme.

A pesar de que trataba de dominar mi curiosidad, la yo de siempre se encontraba sedienta por un poco de conocimiento.

\- ¿Qué clase de magia?

\- Todo se encuentra en este libro…

El profesor empujó un pequeño libro sobre la mesa y aunque simplemente se tratara de carátulas duras y hojas viejas, sentí tanta aprehensión como si fuera aquel viejo libro que mordía y que Hagrid había insistido que usáramos en su clase. Lo tomé tras debatirme por un par de minutos y me di cuenta de que la página se encontraba marcada por una cinta roja.

\- _"Poción de la vitalidad y hechizo de la purificación"._

\- He preparado la poción de la vitalidad, pero el hechizo de purificación, requiere de algo aún mucho más complejo.

\- ¿Para qué me necesita?

\- Deshacerse de la magia negra, es un proceso muy complicado. Necesito la vitalidad para combatir sus efectos y necesito la pureza para limpiar mi cuerpo de sus influencias.

\- _¿La pureza?_

\- Viejos hechiceros, tenían la creencia de que las almas eran capaces de ser curadas. Para ellos, la magia negra era una especie de parásito que podía ser expulsado del organismo portador. El flujo de pureza, constante sobre la magia negra, era capaz de neutralizarla por completo.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que hace el hechizo, profesor?

\- Se supone que abre un canal de flujo entre usted y yo, señorita Granger.

\- ¿De flujo? ¿Quiere decir que durante ese lapso de tiempo, nuestras magias convergerán como si fuesen una?

\- _Así es…_

\- ¿Y es posible que el proceso funcione a la inversa? ¿Qué esa dichosa magia negra… me contamine?

\- No mientras se encuentre encapsulada en mi cuello…

\- Pero… veamos, un encuentro sexual promedio puede durar un par de minutos. ¿Cómo se supone que se curará de esa forma?

\- La exposición gradual podrá marcar la diferencia, espero.

\- ¿¡Gradual!?...

\- No tengo que explicarle el significado de la palabra, _¿O sí, señorita Granger?_

\- _¿Y con qué frecuencia se supone que debemos hacerlo?_ – tragué fuertemente, preparándome para lo peor.

\- _Cada vez que la poción de la vitalidad, esté terminada._ Sólo podremos hacerlo, si accede a sellar el contrato, cuando sea necesario.

Pocas cosas lograban dejarme completamente sin palabras y esta especie de _"cena"_ , podía contar claramente, como una de esas cosas.


	4. ¿Una cita? III

Capítulo 3: ¿Una cita? III

Pero la cena transcurrió de una forma distinta de lo que esperaba. Ni siquiera había puesto el tenedor sobre la comida, cuando el profesor se levantó de la mesa violentamente y con el rostro tan pálido como no le había visto en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Algún problema, profesor Snape? – pregunté con una ceja arqueada ante su violenta reacción. Tenía dos de sus dedos intentando deshacer los botones del cuello de su túnica y como si necesitara ventilar la herida que la serpiente le había dejado. Como si no pudiese respirar. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que me estuviera escuchando en realidad.

Y me tomó por sorpresa, cayendo de rodillas frente a mis ojos y arrastrando el mantel blanco de la mesa, junto con la botella y su copa de vino tinto. Su cuerpo chocó con el suelo y gracias al vino tinto que se había derramado por todas partes, en verdad parecía una escena sacada de un cuento de terror.

\- ¡Mierda! – fue lo primero que alcancé a decir, no me lo esperaba. Tras unas milésimas de segundo en los que me tomó dejar de temblar del susto y finalmente reaccionar, lo primero que hice fue detenerme a su lado y arrodillarme, para sostener su rostro e intentarle hacerle regresar en sí. - ¡Profesor Snape! ¡Despierte, profesor! – prácticamente golpeaba suavemente sus mejillas, pero no obtenía respuestas de ningún tipo. - ¡Profesor Snape… despierte!

¿Qué diantres se suponía que hiciera? ¿Acaso era normal que el profesor se desmayara en medio de una cena o algo?

\- No seas estúpida, Hermione. Por supuesto que no.

Rápidamente me acerqué hasta su chimenea y tan fuerte y claro como pude, exclamé el nombre de la enfermera Promfey. Mientras esperaba, no dejaba de volverme para mirarlo en el suelo y sin moverse, comenzando a creer que estaría muerto para el momento en el que la enfermera finalmente llegase.

Su rostro de terror no fue distinto del mío e hizo exactamente lo que yo hice, con la pequeña diferencia de que su cuerpo no estaba tan frío como cuando lo había tocado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – no demoró en preguntar, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba segura de que sentía curiosidad por el ambiente romántico del despacho, pero que en verdad no había tiempo de explicar.

\- No lo sé. Simplemente estábamos conversando y de pronto se levantó. Violentamente.

\- ¿Así nada más? ¿No dijo nada?

\- Nada. – me mordí el labio inferior y pensé tan rápido como pude. – Se llevó un par de dedos al cuello de su túnica e intentó desabrocharlo, como si no pudiera respirar. No sé qué significa.

La enfermera me contempló por unos breves segundos. Jadeaba como si hubiese corrido una maratón y rápidamente volvió a inclinarse en dirección del profesor, colocando dos de sus dedos bajo su cuello.

\- Su pulso es débil, así que creo que solo puede significar una cosa. La profesora McGonagall tenía razón y es por ello que te contactaron con tanta prisa.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

\- Lo que quiero decir, jovencita, es que si el profesor y tú, no comienzan con el ritual de inmediato, morirá y entonces no habrá algo que podamos hacer.

\- ¿¡El… el ritual!? ¡Pero si ni siquiera estoy preparada! Además, el profesor ni siquiera está consciente de sus alrededores. ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga, si una de las partes no está consciente y lista para entregarse?

\- No tiene otra opción, señorita Granger. Tendrá que encontrar un método para cumplir con el contrato o el profesor morirá.

Me quedé completamente helada en mi lugar, mientras la enfermera levitaba el cuerpo del profesor hasta su cama y no dejaba de conjurar hechizos de revisión sobre él. Uno tras otro, con una expresión de desespero que solo me daba a entender que las cosas no mejorarían y que en un par de segundos, simplemente iban a empeorar hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

\- No quisiera presionarla, señorita Granger, pero este sería un buen momento para que tomara una decisión.

De pronto ya comenzaba a preguntarme qué podría pasar si no cumplíamos con lo estipulado en el contrato y si simplemente yo, era la única que me entregaba para salvarle la vida. Esperaba no terminar explotando por mi atrevimiento o tal vez con alguna enfermedad venérea mágica, solo por el simple hecho de no hacer lo que se me ordenara.

\- ¡Señorita Granger!

Desperté de la conversación que mantenía conmigo misma y me di cuenta de que el profesor había comenzado a sacudirse violentamente y como si atravesara una intensa fiebre. Todo su rostro se encontraba brillante por el sudor y además contorsionado por el dolor que seguramente estaba atravesando, aunque no pudiera decírnoslo.

 _¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo demonios iba a explicarles a mis amigos y familiares, que ahora debía acostarme con mi antiguo profesor de pociones, para salvarle la vida!_

\- Se…

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – respiré profundamente y miré a mí alrededor por un breve segundo. – Pero deberá dejarnos solos y darme la poción de la vitalidad.

La enfermera siquiera pensó en desobedecerme, moviéndose tan rápido como pudo en el despacho y casualmente encontrando la poción, entre un par de libros en su biblioteca.

Jamás había visto cosa semejante y su brillante color anaranjado, me distrajo momentáneamente. Supuse que la había estado escondiendo celosamente, pero que la mantenía cerca por si se presentaba una situación como la que teníamos la enfermera y yo, entre manos.

\- Si me necesitas, llámame cuanto antes. – antes de marcharse a través de la chimenea, se detuvo y me echó una curiosa mirada. Como si todavía dudara de que fuera a hacerlo. – Espero que haga lo correcto, señorita Granger.

Se marchó enseguida y en la soledad del despacho, cuyo silencio era roto por los gemidos de dolor del hombre sobre la cama, me mordí el labio inferior y comencé a preguntarme lo primero que debía hacer, para cumplir con el dichoso contrato.

Corrí entonces a tomar el libro de la mesa y lo abrí en la página que estaba marcada con la cinta roja.

\- _Poción de la vitalidad y hechizo Genus Purus._ Combinados, ambos crean una conexión momentánea con el portador de la magia negra. El mago o bruja que ofrezca su cuerpo voluntariamente como elemento purificador, deberá pronunciar el hechizo, una vez que el portador haya bebido la pócima y exista una penetración exitosa. La razón por la cual se exige que se trate de un cuerpo virgen, además de la pureza que ello implica, se debe a un contrato de sangre entre las dos partes. El portador deberá beber ambas _"esencias"_ combinadas, así mismo como la sangre que pueda presentarse durante la penetración. – negué con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. - ¡Pero qué desagradable! – ladee la cabeza para mirar al profesor y soltando el libro sobre la mesa, comencé a pensar que tal vez resultaría menos embarazoso si el profesor no estaba consciente como para quejarse y hacerlo peor de lo que ya era.

Al momento de escuchar un gemido prácticamente gutural de sus labios, comencé a caminar en su dirección y con el paso más decidido que pude, a pesar del pánico que me embargaba. Debía sacrificarme voluntariamente, así que no podía dudar en lo más mínimo.

Me subí a horcajas sobre su cadera y sacando mi varita de uno de los bolsillos de mi túnica, até sus piernas y brazos con cuerdas invisibles. Después de todo, no me convenía estar en pleno proceso y que sus fuertes sacudidas me lanzaran al suelo.

Lo siguiente que hice fue atar mi largo cabello rizado para evitar que me incomodara durante el proceso y tras un pesado suspiro, intenté hacer un plan de acción sencillo y rápido de ejecutar.

Primero lo primero: La poción.

Tenía que hacérsela tragar, pero no iba a ser tan fácil como solo decirlo. Sostuve su rostro con una de mis manos, lo más fuerte que pude ya que continuaba temblando, y coloqué el pequeño vial sobre sus labios.

Si estaba inconsciente temía que en vez de tragar, terminara escupiendo la poción o que esta terminara derramándose por sus mejillas y barbilla. No dejaba de moverse, así que pensé que lo mejor era colocar cuerdas invisibles que también ataran su cuello ligeramente como para permitirle tragar y respirar, pero que de alguna forma lo mantuvieran quieto y evitaran accidentes.

Casi podía decir que estaba dominando a mi antiguo profesor de pociones y sonaba tan mal como se veía.

\- Profesor va a tener que tragarse esta pócima, si es que quiere vivir para contarlo. – le ordené, con mi mejor voz e intentando que no temblara a cada letra que dijera, volviendo a colocar el vial sobre sus labios y despegándolos con dos de mis dedos, para que el líquido descendiera en su totalidad y ni una gota se desperdiciara.

Masajee su garganta por unos segundos, estimulando el reflejo de deglución y esperando que no fuese demasiado tarde.

\- Vamos profesor… trague de una buena vez…

Escuché el ligero sonido que hizo su garganta al tragar la pócima, así que sonreí complacida. Dejé caer el vial al suelo, sin importarme que se quebrara puesto que podía repararlo de todos modos, regresando a mi postura inicial sobre su cadera.

Paso número dos: Sexo.

Aunque ninguno de los dos estaba excitado como para que sucediera.

 _¡Genial! ¡Tenía que excitar a mi antiguo profesor e incluso, violar su privacidad, en todo sentido!_

\- Bueno, Hermione, ya accediste a esto. Además si continúas quejándote, probablemente ese hombre se derrita bajo tus piernas.

Parecía increíble, pero y hasta podía creer que era capaz de freír un huevo sobre el torso del profesor Snape.

La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore habían tenido razón. Era virgen y tenía muy poca experiencia o ideas sobre la mejor forma de excitar a un hombre, así que no estaba segura de cuánto me tomaría o si en verdad lo lograría.

Además… ¿cómo demonios debía excitarme a mí misma?

\- Haz lo que sea. Lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza.

Comencé entonces a sacudir las caderas, de tal modo que mi ropa interior rozara con la cremallera de sus pantalones. Nada muy placentero, pero si tenía razón y era tal cual lo había leído en algunos textos de biología, muy pronto la cremallera sería el menor de mis problemas.

El profesor continuaba con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, soltando uno que otro quejido, así que intenté desabrochar un par de botones de su túnica y alcanzar su blanca camisa, totalmente húmeda por el sudor, para frotar mis manos contra su pecho y abdomen. Tenía que ser tan placentero como fuese posible, a pesar de que mis manos temblaban un poco y de que mis movimientos fuesen un poco erráticos.

Debía seguir moviéndome, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, ignorando sus gemidos de dolor que ahora se habían convertido en gritos y los movimientos de sus manos, queriendo liberarse de las ataduras mágicas que lo contenían.

\- Vamos… funciona. ¡Vamos!

Quizá lo estaba pensando demasiado, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Sabía que debía dejarme llevar, pero su dolor comenzaba a asustarme y tenía miedo de que muriera mucho antes de que pudiese hacer alguna cosa para ayudarle.

\- ¡Olvida todo a tu alrededor, Hermione! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Trata de pensar en algo agradable! ¡Haz tu máximo esfuerzo! Después de todo, eres una Gryffindor…

Me sonreí a mí misma y de pronto me di cuenta de que quizá no habría otra forma de hacerlo, más que traspasar los límites y violar su privacidad.

\- Lo siento, profesor Snape, pero no me ha dado otra alternativa.

Aparté mis manos de su pecho y con dos de mis dedos, decidí acariciar su entrepierna y como si fuese un previo aviso para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, esperando que de alguna forma despertara y mejorara por sí solo, para evitar lo peor.

Negué con la cabeza y simplemente deslicé el cierre de su pantalón, introduciendo una de mis manos y hurgando entre la gran cantidad de telas que seguía sin entender por qué se molestaba tanto en usar, para tomar su flácido miembro entre mis dedos.

Por supuesto que jamás lo había hecho y por un momento me detuve para pensar en la sensación tan distinta que mis dedos podían percibir. No era para nada como la piel femenina, a pesar de que tenía partes suaves y un poco ásperas al mismo tiempo. Quizá sonaba un poco descabellado, pero de pronto sentí que tenía un poder inimaginable sobre el profesor.

Estaba plenamente segura de que era terrible en ese asunto de la estimulación, pero sin embargo no dejé de mover mi mano, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Suavemente y otras tantas, rápidamente, apretándolo ligeramente entre mis dedos. Podía sentir cada una de las pequeñas venas y texturas, sin mucho esfuerzo. Mientras lo hacía, me había llevado la otra mano hasta el interior de mi blusa y estrujaba uno de mis pechos, intentando concentrarme lo suficiente como para excitarme de la misma manera.

Muchas ideas pasaban por mi cabeza, pero especialmente aquella en la que me sentía con mucho poder sobre el profesor. Como si literalmente lo tuviera en mis manos.

La idea no parecía desagradarme mucho, puesto que muy pronto sentí la respuesta corporal a mis pensamientos. Supuse que era una reacción normal, ya que después de todo y a pesar de que era bruja, también era humana y sin importar con quién estuviera, mi cuerpo de todas formas reaccionaría.

Y así lo hizo. Mi pecho ardía como si estuviera en llamas y se sentía mucho mayor en volumen, con ambos pezones erectos entre las palmas de mi mano.

No lo pude evitar y cerré los ojos, aplicando mayor presión sobre el miembro del profesor que poco a poco comenzaba a palpitar entre mis dedos y a excitarse, endureciéndose conforme lo acariciaba.

Como no estaba acostumbrada a la sensación, temblé un poco al sentir un pequeño cosquilleo entre mis piernas y en todo mi cuerpo, lo cual me llevó a aumentar la velocidad en el miembro del profesor. Una pequeña gota de pre semen provino de la punta de su miembro y resbaló entre mis dedos mientras lo masturbaba, así que supuse que no tardaría en conseguirlo.

Sus angustiantes gemidos de dolor, finalmente comenzaron a disminuir y en cambio, me dio la impresión de que seguían el movimiento de mi mano y como si fuesen una respuesta a lo que estaba haciendo.

El profesor comenzó a gemir de placer muy pronto y a pesar de lo mucho que nos odiábamos el uno al otro, tenía que admitir que y hasta tenían un tono sensual que era difícil de ignorar.

\- Fantástico, Hermione. Funciona. ¿Y entonces qué?

No estaba segura de sentirme tan excitada como él lo estaba, ya que no dejaba de pensar en que era mi primera vez y en el posible malestar que los libros siempre afirmaban que se experimentaba en un principio.

Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer. Ya había llegado hasta ese punto y más valía terminar que cargar con su muerte en mi consciencia.

Me levanté un par de centímetros de su cadera y de tal forma que pudiera bajarle el pantalón un poco y liberar su miembro semi erecto, de los confines de las innumerables telas que llevaba puestas. Pude sentir la forma en que intentaba doblar las rodillas, pero que resultaba un esfuerzo inútil y puesto que estaba amarrado por todas partes.

Continué deslizando mi mano, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras buscaba mi varita nuevamente y transfiguraba mis túnicas en algo más ligero. Algo así como una falda, que me permitiera apartar mi ropa interior con los dedos y frotar la punta de su miembro contra mis muslos.

No podía creer que hubiese comenzado a humedecerme de esa manera, al momento de hacer mi ropa interior a un lado y no pude evitar sonrojarme de solo pensar que el profesor pudiera hacerme sentir de esa forma.

Su miembro se deslizaba cada vez más rápido, fuera de mi entrepierna, húmedo con los lubricantes que provenían de ella.

Cada vez que me rozaba, me dejaba sin aliento.

\- Bien… profesor… está tan excitado como… una roca. – me costaba inclusive decir una pequeña palabra, dándome cuenta de que ya mi puño no cerraba como antes y al estar su miembro tan erecto como le era posible. – Quién lo diría… una… longitud… respetable. Creo. Hasta un bonito… color… casi rosa…

Había llegado el momento al que tanto había intentado escapar. El momento en el que su miembro prácticamente resplandecía a la luz de las velas, cubierto por mis líquidos lubricantes y esperando atento por el paso final.

El sexo.

Intenté ser firme al sostenerlo y ubicarlo en la posición correcta, ya que temblaba un poco. Coloqué la punta en la entrada de mis paredes vaginales y comencé a preguntarme si sería capaz de introducirlo en mí sin ninguna dificultad.

Más valía probar.

Cerré los ojos y lentamente comencé a empujarlo en mi interior, levantándome un poco y de tal forma que al sentarme, estuviera completamente en mí.

El profesor gimió en respuesta y al sentir mis paredes vaginales, envolviéndolo poco a poco. Yo en cambio, me mordí el labio inferior y fruncí el ceño. A pesar de la lubricación, de todas formas dolía y no dejaba de sentir que tenía un cuerpo extraño en mi interior, el cual debía retirar enseguida.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás. La enfermera lo había dicho.

Terminé sentándome y arqueando mí cuerpo hacia atrás, ante la sensación, mientras el profesor prácticamente gritaba de placer, intentando nuevamente contraer las rodillas.

\- _Genus Purus…_ \- dije y tan pronto como pude recuperar el aliento, sintiendo una pequeña corriente recorrer mi cuerpo, así como el cuerpo del profesor. ¿Cómo lo supe? Pues estábamos conectados y de alguna forma pude percibir que partía de mí y se conducía hacia su interior, terminando en un pequeño gemido de él.

Volví a llenarme de valor y alcé mis caderas solo un poco, para entonces volver a mi postura inicial. No dejaba de doler, pero era necesario y debía soportarlo hasta que finalizara.

Muy pronto comencé a subir y bajar, tanto como podía, escuchando los quietos gemidos del profesor y observando sus párpados finalmente moverse un poco. Tenía miedo de que volviera en sí e hiciera alguna cosa en mi contra, así que esperaba que terminara realmente rápido.

Oscilaban mis caderas de vez en cuando y a pesar de que había leído en los libros, que a muy pocas mujeres les ocurría, yo era una de esas tantas que derramaban un poco de sangre en su primera experiencia sexual. Creía poder sentirla recorrer mis piernas y también olerla, a pesar del fuerte aroma a sudor y semen, que comenzaba a emanar el profesor Snape.

Sus manos se movían fuertemente, intentando romper las ataduras mágicas. Sus dedos comenzaban a cerrarse en puños y podía sentir un ligero movimiento de su cadera junto a la mía.

A cada movimiento que daba, finalmente el dolor cedía poco a poco e inclusive comenzaba a desfrutar del cosquilleo en mi interior. Además de que el profesor intentaba igualar mis movimientos y comenzaba a resultar ser una pequeña ayuda extra.

Me movía a mi ritmo, cada vez más rápido. Mis pechos ardían como si se incendiaran, mientras que por inercia, los estimulaba con la mano que tenía libre y con la que no me sostenía de una de las piernas del profesor y para no caerme.

Pero muy pronto él me tomó por sorpresa, haciéndome gritar del susto. En verdad no supe cómo ni cuándo, pero de alguna forma logró romper las ataduras mágicas de sus manos y gemí de terror al sentir sus dedos enterrándose en mis muslos, haciéndome subir y bajar aún más rápido y prácticamente gimiendo como un animal agonizante.

Al que no tardé en unirme, debido a la rapidez de los orgasmos que sentía. Si continuaba de esa forma, no íbamos a ser capaces de terminar el contrato.

Prácticamente tuve que arañar sus manos, hasta casi hacerlas sangrar, para apartarlas de mis muslos y cuando supe que estaba cerca de terminar, escalándolo casi a horcajadas y nivelando mis muslos a cada lado de su rostro, simplemente acercándome lo suficiente como para que pudiera deslizar su lengua en mi interior y acabar.

No estaba segura de cómo lo sabía, pero incluso sus manos se cerraron sobre mis glúteos, acercándome a su rostro y lamiéndome con avidez mientras continuaba acariciando mis erectos pezones y arqueando mi torso ante la sensación que sin duda era vigorizante.

Acabé con un gemido, casi otro grito, dejándome caer lentamente sobre el profesor y como si me escurriera en su cuerpo. Mi cabeza terminó bajo su barbilla, mientras respiraba agitadamente a causa de lo que acabábamos de hacer.

Y por supuesto que el profesor continuaba incómodo, todavía imposiblemente erecto y buscando la satisfacción.

Estiré una de mis manos hacia atrás y hasta sostener su miembro con la mayor firmeza que fui capaz, masturbándolo un poco más y hasta que eyaculara en mi mano.

Sus angustiantes gemidos y los espasmos de su cuerpo, finalmente se detuvieron y su temperatura comenzó a descender notablemente.

 _Esperaba haberle salvado la vida._

 **N/A:** Espero que les guste.


End file.
